


By Your Side

by Condensed (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, office worker!Younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Condensed
Summary: “It’s okay, you’re here so it’s okay.” Younghyun mumbled while reaching out to hug Dowoon’s waist. He yawned and then slowly getting back to sleep, back to his dream of a warm sunny day with his boyfriend.Inspired by Mayday's lyrics in "Dokodemo Door":你问我全世界是哪里最美？If you were to ask me where I liked most in the world?答案是“你身边”The answer is “by your side”只要是你身边Only by your side





	By Your Side

It was a long and tiring day for Younghyun. Work hasn’t been easy lately. It was nearly the end of the year so the amount of work to do was a lot. Even though Younghyun is the type of person who can multi-tasking and can handle a lot of work well, he still felt tired after a long working day.

Younghyun opened the door and left his shoes at the doorstep, not really care if they’re properly placed next to each other. He immediately dropped his workcase as soon as he got into the living room. All he could think was his comfy bed since he was so sleepy.

“Younghyun? You’re home?” Dowoon asked when he heard the door opened. He didn’t receive any responses so he went out to the living room to check but still no Younghyun. He saw the bedroom door open so he came in and found Younghyun already sleeping on the bed in a prone position with his working suits.

“It must be an exhausting day for you is it..” Dowoon sighed and mumbled. Younghyun always look so tired every time he got home from work recently and it worried Dowoon. He wished he could do something for his boyfriend instead of being his emotional support. He knew Younghyun didn’t demand or wanted him to be any more of that, but he still wished he could lessen Younghyun’s burden.

He took off Younghyun’s socks and coat and put them into the laundry basket. Then he flipped Younghyun, put a pillow under his head and sat next to him. It seemed like Younghyun felt him so he moved a little bit then slowly open his eyes.

“Dowoon?”

“Yes it’s me. Go back to sleep, you must be so tired”

“It’s okay, you’re here so it’s okay.” Younghyun mumbled while reaching out to hug Dowoon’s waist. He yawned and then slowly getting back to sleep, back to his dream of a warm sunny day with his boyfriend.

“It’ll get better soon, I promise. Sleep well, my love.” Dowoon said and gave Younghyun a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he turned off the lights, got under the blanket and hug Younghyun to sleep

_If you were to ask me where I liked most in the world?_  
The answer is “by your side”  
Only by your side 

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself to go to sleep early today but then I decided to write a Briwoon fic. Maybe because I was bombarded with a cute Briwoon moments, and I found my new favorite song. So here I am trying to finish it fast so I can go to sleep because I'm sleepy. Not really care about the mistakes because I just want to write it lol.. But I'll go back to check and maybe redo some part, but it'll be minimal changes.  
I only write Briwoon for fun and this is actually just my 2nd fic so I hope everyone like it!


End file.
